BeyBlade Metal Saga: Valentine's Day KyoyaXMadoka
by MadoyaReneeTatemano
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, The Day of Everyone Falling In Love with their Lovers. Kyoya is in love with Madoka and he wants to ask her out but something bad happens! Read This Story to Find Out! If you dont like KyoyaXMadoka fanfics then The Door is WIDE OPEN! (Madoya Tatemano, KyoMado) Disclamer: I DONT OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARCTERS OR... ANYTHING!


**Madoka's POV**

 _Today is Valentine's Day, One of my favorite times of the year! You know why, It's because no one BeyBlades during this time which is great for me since Gingka and The Gang battle every single day! I'm super glad that I can have a 24 Hour break!_

 _I grabbed my stuff, I head outside and started to walk around the city. I'm thinking about 'Who Will Be My Valentine' but I rather not have a Valentine since I rather be alone._

 **Kyoya's POV**

 _I Just got back from training with My Bey, Leone and I remembered that it was Valentine's Day. I would say it's worse time of year since.. It's the worst but the only thing I love about it is that I can ask Madoka to be My Valentine. Don't ask why because I'm going to tell you why!_

 _It's because that one time, it was during Survival Battle. Madoka used Her Bey to save My Leone, Even though I was in a bad mood when I gave her BeyBlade back, I started to have feelings for her._

 _All the times we talk I couldn't say nice things to her because I'm always in a bad mood, except when i win BeyBattles. So I walked around the city to go and find her._

 **Madoka's POV**

 _I was walking around the BeyBlade Coliseum then someone grabbed me from behind, I didn't know who it was but I screamed out for help as the person brought me to their Secret Hideout._

 **Kyoya's POV**

 _I heard someone screaming in the distance, it sounded like Madoka so i ran to the sound of her voice, worried._

 **Madoka's POV**

 _I was tied up to a chair, trying to get out._

"Try to get out, you can't!" _Said the person who tied me up._

 _I looked up at the person with A Black Cloak._

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" _I yelled at the person._

"Do you really want to know, Then here you go." _The person said, removing his mask and I see his face. He looked exactly like Ryuga except his hair is black and red, his jacket is black and his shirt is white._

"Ryuga?"

"My Name is Dark Ryuga."

"There's a second Ryuga?! B-But How? The Original Ryuga is Dead."

"That's a secret that you shall never know."

"You haven't answered My First Question yet! What do you want with me?!"

"You have something that I want that's in your soul."

"M-My Soul? Which is?"

"Flames of Destruction!"

"That's in my soul right now?!"

"You didn't know about this til just now?"

 _I nodded at Dark Ryuga, wondering how something that is named Flames of Destruction is in my soul._

"I'm guessing you were too young to remember then." Dark Ryuga said as he looked away from Madoka

"Remember What?"

"Your real family! Maybe I should tell you in the future about your past."

"How would I know if you're telling The Truth?! How would YOU know that I'm The Person who has that Destruction in My Soul?!"

"Lets just say that Your Last Name used to be your Middle Name!"

"Huh?"

 _Kyoya ran inside the Secret Hideout, he saw Dark Ryuga and Madoka._

"Kyoya! Help me!" _I tried to get my hands out of the rope._

"Let her go!" Kyoya got angry at the guy.

Dark Ryuga laughs.

"I recognize that voice!"

"My Name is Dark Ryuga."

"Dark Ryuga? If The Original Ryuga is dead, shouldn't you be dead by now?!"

"That's a secret that you or Madoka will never know!"

 _Kyoya got his Launcher and his BeyBlade out._

"Oh so you want to fight? Well then you just made a huge mistake!" _Dark Ryuga said as he got his Launcher and his BeyBlade, Lightning L-Drago out._

"Lightning L-Drago?!" _Kyoya and Madoka said surprised._

"What? You thought that My Bey was going to be something else other than a dragon?"

"That doesn't matter! Let's just start this!" _Kyoya said as he launched his BeyBlade._

 _Dark Ryuga launched his bey as well and the battle began._

 _Fang Leone and Lightning L-Drago clashes hard, they both have the same strength. Lightning L-Drago hit Fang Leone hard but Fang Leone didn't give up._

 **No Ones POV**

 _Madoka is very scared at the moment but she isn't afraid to say,_ "You can do it, Kyoya!"

"Hold your breath, Madoka!" _Dark Ryuga said with an evil smirk, still focused on the battle._

"Don't speak to her that way! LEONE!" _Kyoya yelled as his bey Fang Leone hits Lightning L-Drago pretty hard, causing Lightning L-Drago to lose some of his balance._

"HUH?!" _Dark Ryuga was surprised at this. He thought that he could handle it like The Original Ryuga would._

"I'm guessing this is your first time battling an opponent. You may be The Dark Version of Ryuga but it seems you haven't mastered The Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"Think again!" _Dark Ryuga said calling out his Special Move_ "Dark Move! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

 _Dark Ryuga made two purple orbs in his hands then points them both to the ceiling, The Bey soars up, breaking the ceiling, some of the ceiling collapse, Madoka Screams in fear then The Bey strikes back down hitting Fang Leone hard, causing Fang Leone to lose almost all its Balance._

 _Kyoya looks angry then Dark Ryuga says,_ "You don't know what you're talking about! Now let's end this battle!"

 _Then Dark Ryuga says in his head,_ "I'll just lose on purpose."

"You're right! Fang Leone!" _Kyoya says as his bey Fang Leone creates a giant tornado which engulfs Lightning L-Drago and lifts it high into the funnel of the twister._ "Special Move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" _Fang Leone leaps and strikes the beyblade causing an explosion that dispurses the twister and sends the bey flying._

 _Lightning L-Drago falls on the ground next to Dark Ryuga while Fang Leone is on the ground spinning._

"I guess I need to train more but next time I will be ready!" _Dark Ryuga says as he picks up his BeyBlade then Dark Power circles around Dark Ryuga making him disappear in thin air._

 _What Kyoya didn't know was that Dark Ryuga lost on purpose._

 _Kyoya takes back his bey then the whole building is about to collapse._

"Kyoya!" _Madoka Yelled at Kyoya then Kyoya rushes to Madoka, he starts to untie her quickly. Madoka started to cry, after Kyoya was done untying her, Kyoya picks up Madoka, he holds her tightly and he ran as fast as he could towards the exit as Madoka Cries in Kyoya's Chest._

 **3 Hours Later**

 _It has been three hours since all of that happened. Madoka was sleeping in her bed as Kyoya watched, sitting on a chair waiting for her to wake up._

 _Madoka woke up a few minutes later then she wondered where she was, she then realized she was in her room._

"Finally, you're awake." _Kyoya said as Madoka looked at him wondering how she's in her room._

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. You started crying then You went to sleep a few minutes after we got out of that building and I got to say, you sleep really cute."

 _Madoka Blushes, trying to hide it then whispers._ "when did you start caring about me, Kyoya Tategami?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" _Kyoya says as he got off of the chair, sitting next to Madoka on the bed, hoping that Madoka would say the same words again._

 _Madoka hides her face and doesn't respond._

 _Kyoya sighs, he looks away from Madoka and says,_ "Do you remember Survival Battle?"

 _Madoka looks up at Kyoya and says,_ "Yeah.."

"Do you remember me battling Yu and me trying to defeat that annoying-"

"Get to the point, Kyoya!"

"Do you know what happened at the end?"

"I saved your bey with mine so your bey wouldn't break into pieces."

"Yeah"

"And..?"

"At that time after I put your bey in your hand, I started to care about you."

"It didn't seem like it."

"It's True!"

"Then prove it, Kyoya Tategami!" _Madoka says as she closes her eyes._

 _Kyoya leans into Madoka and kisses her lips softly. Madoka feels surprised by feeling Kyoya's Lips on hers. Madoka Blushed then she decided to kiss Kyoya back._

 _Madoka pulls away for air, she's still surprised that a guy like Kyoya kissed her._

"So..?"

"What?"

"Did I prove it or what?"

"Y-Yeah.. I just didn't know it was going to be kissing."

"And.."

"And what, Kyoya?"

"Did you like it?"

"Y-Yes." _Madoka blushed even more as she felt butterflies in her stomach._

"Are you okay, Madoka?"

"Yeah. I just have butterflies in my stomach."

"Now that just leaves to one question left."

"Which is?"

"Will you be My Valentine, Madoka Amano?"

 _Madoka Nods then says,_ "Yes I will, Kyoya Tategami"

 _Madoka leans in and Kisses Kyoya's Lips. Kyoya kisses her back. At the end of the day they were sleeping on Madoka's bed waiting for the next day to come._


End file.
